Joss Targganaro
=GENERAL INFORMATION= Username: /u/NewWorldFlame Name: Joss Tagganaro Age: 26 Culture/Kingdom: Braavosi Ambition: To test his blade in duels against the most talented opponents. To rule with the interests of Braavos and it's people first, but with profit a close second. Positions Within House: Sealord of Braavos, Formerly holding the title of First Sword of Braavos. =FAMILY= * Bellonara Tagganaro - Wife (Condition Unknown) * Father: Ko Protho - (Presumed Deceased) * Mother: Meralyn Tagganaro (Deceased) ---- =TRAITS AND ATTRIBUTES= =APPEARANCE, PERSONALITY AND HISTORY= Appearance: Joss is a fit young man at the age of twenty seven and weighing somewhere in the realm of two hundred pounds. He stands slightly taller than most at roughly six foot eight, and never goes anywhere without his sword at his hip and his clawed iron gauntlet upon his hand at the ready. He has thick brown, almost black, hair and eyes as green as emeralds. His clothing consists of brown leathers accentuated by red and violet cloth wrappings, usually wearing only a vest with an open silk shirt beneath. Personality: Joss is a fair and level headed leader, willing to turn an ear to the gripes of his people and do what is best for Braavos as a whole. He is a proud yet even tempered fellow, though he has a deep seeded hatred of Dothraki and everything they represent. He has a keen eye for gold and how to get it. Anyone he feels can make him, and subsequently Braavos, a profit is given special attention. Outside of his duties as Sealord, and the many perks that come with it, Joss enjoys wandering the streets of his city to test his swordplay against other Bravos though he is almost always accompanied by the First Sword of Braavos during his nightly enthusiastic walks. History The early years of Joss’ life were a constant struggle. Born the son of a raped Braavosi slave of a Dothraki Ko, Joss knew nothing but hatred for the race of his “father” and swore an oath to survive just to spite the horselord when he was very young. The few years he spent with his suffering mother were filled with tales of Braavos, a place of freedom, a place of wealth and fortune, a place away from these damned animals that called themselves men. Many years of slavery, and his mother, passed before his opportunity came to free himself from his chains, stowing himself away within a merchant cart in Vaes Dothrak, discovering his knack for bartering and bargaining as he forged himself a path to the city his mother’s tales made him dream of. Braavos was everything Joss had hoped for and more, even though he held not a single gold piece to his name, he was more than happy to walk amongst the harbors once he had grown accustomed to the culture in his late teenage years. He became fascinated in the art of Water Dancing, and even more so with the position of power that the Sealord held. Aspiring to new heights, Joss set himself to work in a tavern, chatting and bargaining his way into receiving Water Dancing lessons from an esteemed swordsman of Braavos. Water Dancing gave him a much needed boost to his confidence, swaggering through the streets and openly challenging other swordsman to duels to impress crowds of various passersby, some of which earned him a few extra gold pieces for putting on a good show and achieving a decisive victory. Even more time had passed and Joss had long since moved on from the torment of his youth, though his hatred of all things Dothraki still festered in his soul, and his dueling antics had earned him the interest of the Sealord’s daughter Bellonara Antaryon, and subsequently the interest of her father Sealord Roggo Antaryon. The Sealord took great interest in the sharpness of Joss’ tongue as well as his blade, inviting him into his Palace as the First Sword of Braavos, a great honor for Joss at the time…though he was more interested in spending quality time with Bellonara than serving the Sealord. While he very much enjoyed the life of the First Sword, he found himself craving the seat of the Sealord for himself. Bellonara was one of his biggest supporters, to no one’s surprise, and the two quickly found themselves calling each other husband and wife. Joss used the wedding to his advantage, using his gift of a silver tongue to further swing Bellonara to his side. Joss set to work earning the respect and admiration of the people, while Bellonara uttered his name to those above. Some months after this began, Sealord Roggo conveniently fell ill and passed away at the peak of Joss’ popularity, and he found it quite easy to move in and secure the seat for himself with Bellonara knowingly at his side. No dagger in the dark or sword in the light could stand in his way, and soon Joss Tagganaro, The First Sword of Braavos, became Sealord Joss Tagganaro. Nowadays, Bellonara has since fallen mentally ill and secluded herself within her chambers in the Sealord's Palace while Joss rules over Braavos for the better. Three things mattered most to him now, Profit, Power, and Peace. All of which he would do almost anything to maintain… Category:Players